Four Crazy Psycho People 2 Chronicles: Vandread
by Tenkai of Chaos
Summary: me and some friends get sent to the world of Vandread with Gundams


**Four Crazy Psycho People +2 Chronicles: Vandread**

Sum: me and some friends get sent to the world of Vandread with Gundams.

Prolog: Gundams & Pilot information

--April 12th AC 197/ Area 3:47:96 former colony A0206--

Six Gundam were surrounded by a large group of Leos and the Meteor Gundams. "This is Heero Yuy of the Preventers, you will lay down your arms or be destroyed." said Heero, over a voice only com-link to the six unknown Gundams.

The first and scariest was a black and red Wing Zero custom that was holding the main weapon of Death Scythe Hell in it's hand and had the Buster Rifle hanging on it's hips with eight plant defensors orbiting it. The next one Hand the head of Heavyarms Kai but had a Skull mask over its face and was covered in a clock that looked like it came from Master Gundam. The one after that looked like Gundam Wing, with a Gatling Cannon on one arm a heat shotel in one hand a single barreled buster rifle on the other and two dragon heads on its for arms. The one next to the last was a desert color and looked like Gundam Heavyarms with large shoulders and standing on a surf board and a dragon head on it right arm and a large magnum on it left hand with a Gatling Cannon. To those fours back was a silver and red Gundam Epyon with a Tallgeese shield and a double barreled Buster rifle in its right hand. The Last was the more no descriptive as it was a black and silver basic Gundam Wing with Wing Zero's custom wings and carried two small shields with a barrel pocking out from under them and a large buster sniper rifle in its hands and a small beam saber on its hip.

"So, what do you guys think?" asked the pilot of the first Gundam. He was about six foot three with red hair in a low braid with brown eyes. He was wearing Black combat boots with black trip pants and a red silk shirt with an ankle length black trench coat and had a saber and a Katana on the side of his chair. "I think we can take them Tenkai." said the second. He had blonde hair with blue eyes. At the moment he was in a latex suit that had several sensors at key places but normally he would wear white shoes with desert cargo pants and a black shirt with an ankle length black drover. "True Noah, but the reason we are out here is that we're getting ready to leave." said the third. He was about five foot three with black and red hair and one yellow eye and one red eye. He was wearing black sneakers with black trip pants with a red and black stripped shirt and a wool jacket over it. "True. But if we give up we won't be in the Gundams #15." said the Fourth who stood about five foot nine with short brown and brown eyes and wearing the same suit that Noah was wearing, normally he would wear an Army foot soldier uniform. "I agree with Noah, lets fight till Tenkai's curse takes control, Sirius." said the fifth member. He had blonde hair and blue eyes covered by blue tinted sunglasses. He was wearing flared jodhpurs and a cassock-style shirt with a white turtleneck shirt underneath and fingerless gloves. "Jackbo's got a point and we are the Hell Lords. Let's fight till our time runs out." said the last. He had spiky black hair and green eyes; he was also wearing a typical ninja uniform. "Don't bother, haven't you noticed, everything is frozen." said Tenkai, looking at several bullets hanging in the air. "So, time to go?" asked Jackbo, as a large Vortex opened underneath them and sucked them in.

--Screen suddenly has a large pause symbol in the middle and scene changes it to a dark room with a computer system that covers all but a door--

"Sorry 'bout that, but I need to explain a few things first. Oh, by the way, I'm Tenkai no Konton." said a man about six foot three with black hair in a low pony tail and had green eyes. He was wearing black work boots with blue jeans and a black shirt with an Inuyasha jacket. "Now, this story starts sometime ago, with my family curse, you see it's different for every family member and, well, mine makes me hop into other dimensions, surprisingly they're all anime or video games. I don't look to deep into it. Well, it started almost seventeen years ago, well, in this world anyway. Me and my friends where reborn and became the Gundam Pilots you just saw. Surprising ain't it, I know it would happen, well, me and my friends fought to the end of the Endless Waltz and time in this world ran out, but that is another story, that you already read so, continue on to the rest of this story." said Tenkai, clicking a button and the video started again.

-- April 13th AC 9457 unknown space (After first battle) --

"Captain, I have six unidentified Van-types in front." said Ezra, from her console. "Can you get a visual on them?" asked Mango, looking at the bridge bunnies. "Yes, ma'am!" said Belvedere, pulling up a window that showed six large units each as scary looking as the last. Then the units started to fly towards the ship and then stopped. "Captain, we're being hailed." stated Ezra, looking to Mango. "Very well, open up communications." replied Mango as a vid-screen opened, no one realized that Ezra made a mistake and opened it up to all levels and the whole crew saw a young red haired man that shocked most of them but brought a blush to one blue haired dread pilot. 'Gahh, Why am I blushing?' though the pilot.

"Greetings, I'm Brigadier Tenkai Khushrenada of OZ, me and my men would like permission to board." stated the Tenkai. "For a trade of information I see no problems with this." replied Mango. "I agree to these terms." replied Tenkai, as the Gundams flew into the top rear hanged to dock.

End Prolog: I known its short but it's a Prolog, below is some information to keep you entertained and Give some back-story to the Hell lords.

World Nation Bingo Book: Warning the following at the Hell lord alliance. Do not engage, standing order, should any on this list be on the battle field retreat! Order from the Lady Relena Peacecraft.

Name: Tenkai no Konton Age: 17 Unit: CBA-01DA Death Angel Occupation: Engineer, Mercenary Soldier, Assassin Hired by: White Fang, Mariemaia army Noted Kills: general Grun shot down Zechs Marquise A.K.A: Deaths master, The Immortal Angel, The God of War, The Fallen Raven Call sign: Raven One Known allies: Noah Reed, #15, Sirius Den, Jackbo Bleess, Syrran Peacecraft

Bio: Although young, Tenkai poses the largest threat when alone, train by an unknown Assassin with his life long partners Noah Reed and #15, the have earned the nickname Death Note for the fact that they carry a little note book with them that hold all the names of there targets. His first known appearance on the battlefield was with the assassination of Grun of OZ, this suggest that he may have been a part of Operation Meteor with his partner. There was also a rumor about him being the eldest child of Treize Khushrenada the fact that he holds many of the same believes does not help confirm or deny these rumors.

Name: Noah Reed Age: 17 Unit: CBA-002LH Last Horsemen Occupation: Mercenary Soldier, assassin Hired by: White Fang, Mariemaia army Noted Kills: General Sego shot down Zechs Marquise A.K.A: Death, The Harbinger of Death, The Harbinger, Lord Death Call Sign: Heart Brake One Known Allies: Tenkai No Konton, #15, Sirius Den, Jackbo Bleess, Syrran Peacecraft

Bio: One Tenkai's life long partner, Noah, has as the three separated to hone there skill was found and trained by Master Asia and became the King of hearts, making him a large threat. Other then these facts and the fact that his Mobile suit has an experimental control system that allows him to use his skill to fight, that is all that is truly known.

Name: #15 Age: 17 Unit: CBA-003C Chimera Modeled, Occupation: Mercenary Soldier, Assassin Hired By: White Fang, Mariemaia army Noted Kills: General Arcgot shot down Zechs Marquise A.K.A: The Hound of Hell, Hell Beast, King of Hell, The Omega Call Sign: War Hound One Known Allies: Tenkai no Konton, Noah Reed, Sirius Den, Jackbo Bleess, Syrran Peacecraft

Bio: #15, the last of the Death note group, Nothing about his fighting style is known and as reported not even his real name is known as even his team mate call him #15 and any who have found out this much have later been found, Mutilated as if by a pack of wolfs.

Name: Sirius Den Age: 17 Unit: CBA-004LS Lost Soldier Occupation: Mercenary Soldier Hired by: White Fang, Mariemaia army Noted Kills: General Gensteel, shot down Zechs Marquise A.K.A: Last Lord, Bloodbath, Timeless Soldier, Lucks Blessed Call sign: War Dog One Known allies: Tenkai no Konton, Noah Reed, #15, Jackbo Bleess, Syrran Peacecraft

Bio: An ally of the Death note group, Sirius was one of the most dangerous soldiers on the battle field as he has slaughtered several companies of Mobile units. Once he joined the Death note pilots he became even more of a threat, all that truly known about his past military record is that he use to be the Sanc Kingdoms General

Name: Jackbo Bleess Unit: CBA-005KZ King Zero Occupation: Mercenary Soldier, Spy, Doctor Hired by: White Fang, Mariemaia army Noted Kills: General Hvenstal shot down Zechs Marquise A.K.A: King of Battle, Nobel knight, The Black Knight, The Battlefield Monarch Call sign: King one Known allies: Tenkai no Konton, Noah Reed, Sirius Den, Syrran Peacecraft

Bio: Jackbo, is an unknown pilot like the others of the Hell lord alliance all that is truly known is that he served alongside Sirius Den as a general for the Sanc Kingdom and pilot of the King Zero.

Name: Syrran Peacecraft age: 17 Unit: CBA-06A/angel05637B Arc-angel Occupation: Mercenary Soldier, Assassin, Mechanic, Prince Hired By: White fangs Mariemaia Army Noted Kills: General Kazak, Shot down Zechs Marquise A.K.A: Forgotten Angel, Gods right Hand, Arc-Angel, Envoy if the end Call sign: Demon-king One Known Allies: Tenkai no Konton, Noah Reed, #15, Sirius Den, Jackbo Bleess

Bio: Relena Peacecraft's elder brother, Syrran is the true ruler of the Sanc Kingdom but instead became the pilot for the Sanc Kingdom's Gundam the Angel05637 Arc-Angel after its fall. After a large Battle that took the life of General Kazak, he met the other Hell lords and with a few modifications he now is the pilot of the CBA-06A/Angel05637B Arc-Angel. Note: Was trained by Orin Lowe.

Model: CBA-01DA Death Angel Modeled after: XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero, XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell, and OZ-02MD Virgo

Designer: Tenkai no Konton Main pilot: Tenkai No Konton Armor material: Gundanium Alloy

Weapons: 2 x machine cannon, fire-linked, mounted on shoulders; 2 x Vulcan gun mounted in head 2 x beam saber, stored in recharge racks in shoulders, hand-carried in use; shield with "piledriver" nose, mounts on main body in Neo-Bird mode; twin buster rifle, can be separated into two separate single-barrel buster rifles, can be stored on shield, mounts on main body in Neo-Bird mode, 1 x double bladed beam scythe, equipped with rocket engine for additional swinging force, stored in recharge rack on rear waist armor, hand-carried in use

Special Equipment: ZERO system, buster shield cloak beam deflection barrier and stealth system; 2 x hyper Jammer ECM suite on backpack; self-detonation system, 8x planet defensors, "Bird Mode" conversionPowered by piece of Paksis Pragma

Model: CBA-002LH Last Horsemen Modeled after: XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai, GF13-001NHII Master Gundam and OZ-02MD Virgo

Designer: Noah Reed Main Pilot: Noah Reed Armor Material: Gundanium Alloy

Weapons: 2 x Vulcan gun; 2 x machinecannon; 4 x chest Gatling gun; 4 x 9-tube homing missile launcher; 2 x 22-tube micromissile launcher system; 2 x 4-tube micromissile launcher; 2 x double Gatling gun, master cloth, generated by hands; 2 x near crusher/distant crusher (forearms); 2 x hand beam cannon, 1 per hand

Special Equipment: Self-detonation device, vernier thrusters, ZERO system, 8x planet defensors, long range sensors Arachnid Conversion mode, Mobile Trace System, Master Gundam wings.Powered by piece of Paksis Pragma

Model: CBA-003C Chimera Modeled after: XXXG-01W Wing Gundam,XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe, OZ-02MD Virgo, XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms, XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock, GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam

Designer: #15 Pilot: #15 Armor Material: Gundanium Alloy

Weapons: : 2 x Vulcan gun; 2 x machinecannon; 4 x chest Gatling gun; 4 x 9-tube homing missile launcher; 2 x 22-tube micromissile launcher system; 2 x 4-tube micromissile launcher; 2 x double Gatling gun, 2 x heat shotel, buster rifle, 1 x beam saber, beam scythe, 2 x dragon claw, mounted on arms

Special Equipment: Self-detonation device, vernier thrusters, ZERO system, 8x planet defensors, long range sensors, buster shield cloak beam deflection barrier and stealth system; 2 x hyper Jammer ECM suite on backpack, "Bird Mode" conversionPowered by piece of Paksis Pragma

Model: CBA-004LS Lost Soldier Modeled after: XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam GF13-006NA Gundam Maxter, XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms

Designer: Sirius Den Pilot: Sirius Den Armor: Gundanium Alloy

Weapons: 2 x gigantic magnum (beam gun), stored on hips, hand carried in use; 2 x glove, mounted on shoulders as armor, 2 x fighting knuckle; 2 x dragon fang, mounted on arms, each mounts 2 x flamethrower, twin beam trident, stored in recharge rack on backpack, hand-carried in use 2 x Vulcan gun; 2 x machinecannon; 4 x chest Gatling gun; 4 x 9-tube homing missile launcher; 2 x 22-tube micromissile launcher system; 2 x 4-tube micromissile launcher; 2 x double Gatling gun.

Special Equipment: ZERO system, shield, may be used as surfboard for flight, Self-detonation device, vernier thrustersPowered by piece of Paksis Pragma

Model: CBA-005KZ King Zero Modeled after: XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero, OZ-13MS Epyon Gundam, OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III

Designer: Jackbo Bleess Pilot: Jackbo Bleess Armor: Gundanium Alloy

Weapons: 2 x Vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; shield, can be optionally mounted on left shoulder, mounts 1 x heat rod, retractable, 3x Beam sabers, Buster Rifle, 2x Claws

Special Equipment: ZERO system, Self-detonation device, "Bird Mode" conversion,Powered by Paksis Pragma.

Model: CBA-06A/angel05637B arc-angel Modeled after: N/A

Designer: Syrran Peacecraft Pilot: Syrran Peacecraft Armor Material: Gundanium Alloy

Weapons: Buster Sniper Rifle, 2x wrist mounted guns, Beam saber, 2x Vulcan guns mounted in head, arm mounted phazon shields

Special equipment: ZERO system, Self-detonation device, Silent Flare thrusters, cloak beam deflection barrier and stealth systemPowered by Paksis Pragma


End file.
